


In the Dark (with no Lights)

by Automne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Automne/pseuds/Automne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 MayuKuro 1 sentence fiction.</p><p>-</p><p>Shadow</p><p>Without any light, neither of them is visible; but in the darkness, they can only see eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark (with no Lights)

_Curl_

In the dark of the night, between the whispers and the moans, Kurokos' fingers curl around the soft lock of Mayuzumis' hair, tugging gently.

_Joke_

Mayuzumi can't help but find their relationship ironic, and even as their lips meet again, the faint taste of Vanilla invading his mouth (he wouldn't have it any other way),  there's the ever present fear that it's all part of a sick joke.

_Dinner_

The clock ticks again, unusually loud in the empty appartment, and Mayuzumis' blank eyes are still set on the now cold and untouched food in front of him; Kuroko's late, and it's been a while since he's felt this lonely (it hurts more than he remembers, or maybe it's because he's tasted company).

_Photograph_

"Smile", Kuroko remembers saying, and it's exactly what he sees on Mayuzumis' face, instead of the usual smirk; but it's so much more painful knowing he won't ever see this smile again, and a tear lends on the plastic surface of the photograph.

_Practice_

Their tongues entertwined, and Kuroko's convinced that 'practice makes better' has never been more true.

_Chocolate_

"I don't like it", Kuroko annonces, washing the taste of chocolate away with his own Vanilla shake; Mayuzumi stares in disblief, the corner of his lips curling in a disdainful smirk (Kuroko ignores it this time). 

_Lock_

With a small click sound, the lock is shut tight, on the bridge above the water; "That's cheesy", Mayuzumi notes, sarcasm obvious in his voice, but Kuroko only looks up and smiles: "Just like the romance novel in your pocket" (there's the slightest blush on Mayuzumis' cheeks after that).

_Glasses_

"They look good on you", Kuroko comments, and his smile is a mix of geniune and teasing; Mayuzumi scowls, pushing the new accessory up the bridge of his nose, finding the gesture all too natural.

_Ambiguous_

There's the raw thrusting followed by sweet touches, the ruthless biting along the softest of kisses, the grunts before the low comforting words, barely murmured in the middle of the night; Mayuzumi wonders if it's still only lust.

_Second_

Mayuzumi knows he's not Kurokos' first choice, he can see it in the others' blue gaze whenever a tanned friend of his is mentionned; it's ok, because Kuroko isn't Mayuzumis' first choice either (sometimes, Mayuzumi pretends Kurokos' hair is red in the dark).

_Angel_

Kurokos' only got the looks of an angel, Mayuzumi muses; calm pale features, mysterious blue eyes, hair so soft and shining in the light; but there is no denying the smaller boys' heart is as rotten as anyones'.

_Peom_

"I didn't know you wrote poetry", Kuroko annonces, surprise visible on his face; Mayuzumi snatches the paper away and stuffs it in his pocket, "Don't read my stuff without my permission" (the 'especially when it's about you' remains unsaid).

_Pride_

'Sorry' is a word that rarely leaves Mayuzumis' lips, and never without a good amount of sarcasm; right now he wants to yell it and write it on the walls, but his pride forbids him from doing so, and Kurokos' out the door before he can say anything.

_Exam_

At this point Kurokos' convinced that Mayuzumi's blood is about 30% coffee, but he knows how important this exam is for the other boy; and while he's worried about the olders' health, he decides to remain silent and simply watches his lover work.

_Blonde_

Kuroko has a hard time keeping his serious expression in front of Mayuzumis' shocked one; "You're kidding me" (Kuroko is too busy laughing to tell him it's a wig).

_Daily_

After work Kuroko always goes to Maji Burger, ordering a chocolate milkshake as well as a vanilla one; on his way he drinks half the vanilla one, and once he's found the tombstone, he sits by and sets the chocolate one on the ground: "How was your day?", he starts, and never gets an answer.

_Colour_

Mayuzumis' eyes aren't grey, not completely; near the pupil, the iris turns a shade between gold and brown, and Kuroko finds those eyes so much more fascinating than his own dull blue.

_Smoke_

Kuroko only stares, and Mayuzumi doesn't even look ashamed; he takes another drag, drops the cigarette and stomps on it, and while Kuroko knows it's inceredibly unhealthy, he can't deny it's also incredibly attractive. 

_Future_

"It'll be Mayuzumi Tetsuya", Mayuzumi annonces, and he doesn't expect Kuroko to complaing but he does; "No, you'll be Kuroko Chihiro", and there's a promise in his eyes. 

_Red_

It's the colour of lust, of anger, of passion; but for them, it's also the colour of denied love, of the one person they can never have, and they drown the ache in eachother.


End file.
